The Perfect Blend of Water and Ice
by AquaLunaBVB
Summary: This is a group of one-shots for my favorite Fairy Tail couple Gruvia I will continuously be adding more and more one-shots over time JuviaxGray aka major Gruvia
1. It Was All Natsu's Fault

**I have recently fallen in love with this pairing and decided that in moments of writers block I would write a quick one shot all of these will be one shots and maybe 1day I will turn one of the into a story but that depends on you guys honestly well I hope you enjoy the first one shot P.S. I hate when people write Juvia in third person because I believe she is a very intelligent person that get labeled as the love sick idiot because of the use of third person. While She is love sick but not an idiot(my opinion) and also this will all be in Gray' s POV unless I say differently so if I don't say which Pov then know it's gray' s**

**_Prompt: it was not Gray' s fault that it had all happened he had been chasing after the pink haired idiot when he knocked into Juvia. It would have been such a big deal if their lips hadn't slammed together. _**

**It Was All Natsu' s Fault**

* * *

I was chasing after that pink haired idiot because he had burned my favorite pair of pants. It was those black ones that I was always wearing and now they were ruined. I has so focused on all the different ways to torture him that I didn't see her enter the guild. But that hotheaded numbskulll did and changed his paths. I didn't realize it but he was now running straight towards Juvia. At the last second he turned and I didn't have the time to do anything but knock straight into Juvia. As we both hit the floor my lips slammed against hers. We both froze (A/N no pun intended) on the spot and just stared at each other with wide eyes. After a few seconds I finally realized that I was kissing the rain woman, Juvia Lockser. I immediately pulled away and in a quick fashion put some distance between us. She slowly sat up touching her lips. She was bright red and her lips were swollen. The whole guild was silent just gawking at us. There was the taste of blueberries and cream on my lips and it took me a minute to process what had just happened. I quickly came to the conclusion that it was Natsu's fault.

"Natsu I'm going to kill you" I yelled at the pink haired idiot who was hiding behind Lucy. I leap to my feet and chased after him. He let out a yelp and started sprinting the other way. I must of looked pretty pissed because normally he would have started to fight me instead of running. But I was going to catch that idiot and I was going to slay that idiotic dragon slayer if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

**Juvia' s POV**

After Gray ran out after Natsu I just sat there in shock for a minute. I had kissed my beloved gray...I KISSED GRAY. I blushed bright red and was instantly replaying the moment in my mind. My first kiss...it hadn't been as romantic as I pictured but it was with Gray-sama and that's all that mattered to me.

"Omg Juvia are you alright" Lisanna asked me running to my side. Lucy and the rest of the girls soon joined her. I nodded, my cheeks still bright red as they helped me stand up. Migraine handed me an ice bag for my swollen lips, it was cold just like his lips. I could still taste him on my lips, vanilla and cherries. The guild slowly returned to normal after I sat down. There was this strange emotion swelling up within me. I realized it was embarrassment. I finally get Gray to kiss me and it was an accident and the whole guild saw it. I guess that's why I wasn't fan girling because Gray hadn't wanted to kiss me and everyone knew that.

"I'm going to go back to the Fairy Hills" I whisper standing up and setting the ice pack back down on the counter. All the girls stared at me in shock. It soon turned into a concern when they saw the tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Juvia aren't you happy I mean even if it was an accident you still kissed Gray" Levy asked me resting her hand on my shoulder. I let my hair cover my eyes as more tears of embarrassment came to my eyes.

"I'm not happy...I'm embarrassed, Gray made it very clear to me and the whole guild he didn't want to kiss me. He was even angry that it had happened in the first place. I need to be alone so like I said, I'm going back to Fairy Hills" I whispered as the tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. This time the girls didn't stop me as I turned to leave.

* * *

**A few days later**

I was sitting at a table in the back of the guild with only one thing on my mind...Juliva. I tried to hide it but I was getting very worried. She hadn't been back at the guild since that day. I guess it worked in my favor because that kiss brought up emotions I didn't know existed. I would find my self constantly thinking of her and about how she always believed in me. I didn't notice but I had gotten used to having her by my side and it felt...wrong for her not to be here.

"Hey Erza do you know where Juvia is she hasn't shown up at the guild in a few days. I thought she would be clinging to me more after that not avoiding me" I asked Erza from a few seats away. She and the rest of the girls in the guild sent me a cold glare. "What did I say?" I asked them.

"How oblivious can you be Gray. Juvia hasn't left her room since then you idiot. After you made it clear that you were angry because you kissed her to the whole guild of course she is embarrassed. She thinks you hate her now" Erza replied coldly to me. I stared at her in shock. It had never crossed my mind that Juvia would be embarrassed and upset by me accidentally kissing her.

"Oh" was all I said staring down at my hands. Juvia' s faces flashed through my mind. I knew I cared about Juvia it's just after what happened with Ul I'm scared to get to close to anyone. I reach up and traced my lips as I replayed the moment in my mind over and over. She had been so soft and warm and even through it had hurt kissing her hadn't been that bad. I need time to clean my mind for a few days. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey ice breath where are you going" I heard Natsu ask from my right. I looked at him for a second. I was highly considering nailing him in the nose but I resisted. I let out a sigh and ran my hands threw my hair.

"I'm going up to the mountains for a few days I need time to think" I tell him then I turned and walked out of the guild. I always did my best thinking in the cold. And I needed every advantage I could get right now.

* * *

**Erza Pov (short)**

I watched as the ice mage walked out of the guild obviously deep in thought. Whatever he is going to think about it better be an apology for making Juvia cry like that. Well while he's gone the girls and I are going to work on getting her to come out of her room. Because if we left everything to that idiot it could be weeks before we saw Juvia again. I pulled the blueberry ice cream out of the freezer. I got it because I knew Juvia loved it. It's time to help cheer that girl up and have a much needed girl's night.

* * *

**A few more days later**

I had decided what I needed to do and I was going to do it in front of everyone. I opened the guild doors and my assumption was right and the girls had gotten Juvia out of her room. She looked incredibly sad and broken. It sent an ache straight to my heart to see her like this. I walked straight through the guild til I was right in front of her. She lifted her face to look at me. I stared her straight in the face. Then I grabbed her face and kissed her right there in front of everyone. I tried to put every inch of the emotion I was feeling into the kiss. I pulled away and everyone, including Juvia, was staring at me in shock.

"Don't you ever think that just because I got mad at Natsu means I didn't want to kiss you. I just didn't want it to be like that. Because Juvia you know what... I love you too" I tell her meeting her eyes the entire time. Tears of what I hope were joy filled her eyes. She pulled me to her and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tight. There guild filled with cheers and plenty of shouts of finally. I let out a laugh as I pulled away. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long Juvia" I whispered resting my forehead against hers. "I love you" I whispered this time just for her to hear.

"I love you too Gray" she said tears trailing down her eyes. At that moment I decided that I was the luckiest man to ever live. Because even after all the bullshit I put her through Juvia still loved me and I loved her.

* * *

**Well there it is my first one-shot for Gruvia. I always loved them as a couple and it felt so good to write this well tell me what you all think and if I should do more of these Gruvia one-shots **

**Later Bitchez**

**AquaLunaBVB **


	2. Gray is always Right

**I'd just like I said I'd be and here is the new Gruvia one-shot XD man I love writing these**

**Disclaimer: if I had wrote this Juvia and Gary would have been together already it's so obvious that he actually cares about Juvia but is just to scared to show it.**

**_Prompt: Juvia goes out on a mission but so discovers it is too much or her to handle. So she contacts the guild and asks for back-up. But she never thought that they would send the man she loves, Gray Fullbuster_  
**

**Okay so I am still writing Juvia in first person and I hope everyone loves this sorry it tools so long but without farther bullshit the Chapter**

**WARNING: VERY DARK AND MATURE THEMES**

* * *

** Juvia' s POV**

I stood up from the table in the guild. My rent for staying at the Fairy Hills was almost due so I needed a job. I looked around for Gajeel because we normally went on all missions together. But I couldn't see him anywhere. I let out a sigh and walked up to Mirajane are the bar.

"Mira have you seen Gajeel around I need to go on a job for rent" I asked her once her attention was on me. I immediately notice when Gray turns to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry Juvia but it looks like you going to have to find someone else to go with. Gajeel left with Levy earlier today. I think she needed him because it was some kinda iron mage or something." She explained as she cleaned a mug out. I let out a sigh of frustration. It's not that I dislike everyone here but I just don't enjoy going on missions with someone who fighting techniques I didn't know well. The only one I really want to team up with is Gray-sama. But he was already apart of a group and I did not wish for one of my love come.

"I think I will just find a job that I can do myself Mira" I tell her as she hands me a glass of water. I almost spit my water all over her when Gray spoke up from next to me.

"You can't do that Juvia any job that pays high enough to cover your rent would be too dangerous for someone to take on alone" he said cutting into the conversation that he had been listening to since the beginning. I looked at him in shock. I couldn't decide if I needed to be angry or honored by his statement. "You should partner up with someone in the guild so that you don't get hurt" Gray told me looking around the guild.

"Do you think I am that weak Gray. That I can't even take on one job by myself. I have fought many battles before fairy tail or phantom." I said a look of offence and anger on my face. Both Mira and Gray looked shocked at my tone of voice and my anger. Both of which Gray had never been on the received end of.

"I didn't mean it like that Juvia it's just you're used to having strong wizards on your side to back you up and you may not be able to handle it alone" I started to boil at his words. Did he truly think I was that weak well I'd show Gray that I'm strong enough to be by his side. I stalked to the missions board grabbed the highest pay raise I couldn't see and stormed back to Mira.

"Mira I'm going on this mission now ALONE can you please call it in for me" I asked putting an emphasis on the word alone. I could feel everyone in the guild staring at me now. It only served as fuel for my anger and determination. Mira picked up the flyer and read over it carefully before giving me a worried look.

"Juvia are you sure this doesn't sound like your kinda job. Plus it sounds incredibly dangerous for pretty female wizards. I don't doubt your strength but maybe you should take a male wizard with you to make sure you don't get hurt." I was about to explode on Mira too when I realize she had said she didn't doubt me.

"Thank you Mirajane for worrying about me but can you please just call it in. I will be alright and if I can't handle it I promise to call you guys for help immediately. But I WILL be fine and I WILL go all ALONE" I tell her. She stares at me for a second before moving to call it in. She soon returned and handed me the flyer once again. I wished her goodbye before turning to leave.

"Juvia wait I didn't mean for that to come out like that you don't have to do this just to prove me wrong. But if that's the flyer I think it is than there is no way you can it alone" Gray tells me grabbing my shoulder. Hmp how dare he I've been chasing after him for months or technically years and now he pretends to care.

"I will be fine Gray I don't need any help" I tell him yanking my shoulder out of his reach and heading out the door I needed to pack for my mission. I finally read the flyer when I got on the train heading to the town.

**The Wizard Rapist**

**For the last few weeks multiple rapes have befallen beautiful young wizards. The man only seems to be focusing on wizards for the moment. We have called some lower leveled guilds in but each young female wizards is raped and the males are beaten. I as the mayor of the town fear for the safety of all the young woman between 16 and 29 that practice magic. We beg you Fairy Tail please save our village from this terrible crisis. We believe it would be safer to send two or more males. But if that is not available we will take what you can give us.**

**Reward: 500,000 jewels or more depending on circumstances.**

My eyes widen as I realize how much trouble I had gotten myself into. I was tempted to contact Mira and tell her I changed my mind when I realized that would only confirm Gray' s belief that I was weak. I was going to complete this mission alone. But I would be intelligent about this I would contact Mira and tell her if I wasn't back in a few days to send help.

* * *

**Brief Gray POV (this one-shots gonna be a long one XD)**

"Mira I have to know the mission Juvia took it was the the Wizard Rapist wasn't it" I asked the day after the fight with Juvia. She just gave me a sad smile and nodded. I felt dread into my being at the motion.

"She called earlier this morning though told me that if she didn't report in by a few days to send help and assume the worse. I think Gajeel will be back by then so if it comes to it I'll send him to help her" she told me with a worried look on her face.

"No Mira if she doesn't call in I want to go" I told her making Natsu look at me in shock. Mira stared at me for a while before nodding in agreement. "Besides if she needs help in fighting I would be the biggest help because we could do another unison raid" I tell the both. The both smile a evil little smile at me.

"You love her" I heard Happy say flying behind me. I just sent him a glare before turning back to my drink. I was so worried about Juvia I just hoped that she would prove me wrong and not need my help.

* * *

**Juvia Pov after the call**

Well that takes care of that now all I need is to go and meet the employer. I looked around as I walked everywhere I looked there was either sad or crying young ladies. When ever they saw me people immediately looked at me with pity. I didn't like the weather here it reminded me too much of the climate I had always known back before fairy tail. It made me feel such sorrow and I didnt have Gray to brighten up my day.

"Are you the most recent wizard from the guilds that the mayor has been calling" I turned to see a young woman. She was rather pretty but she looked ...broken. I assumed that she was probably one of the monsters many victims. I nodded at her turning my full attention to her. "You should run away while you have the chance you'll only end up just like the others especially because your alone" she tells me.

"Fairy Tail wizards never give up mam nor do we run away from people in trouble" I told her confidentially. I give her a small smile and turn my hand to water. "Beside no one that I don't want touching me can even come close" I tell her smiling.

"If you are truly from fairy tail than I wish you luck. I will be praying for your safety" with these last words she walked away. I shivered but continued on my way to the mayor's office. I was not going to back down now or ever.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a secretary well in her forties. I smiled and explained why I was here. She sized me up before letting me in and showing me to the door. "He is expecting you I wish you luck" she opened the door and ushered me in.

"You're a woman" he states upon seeing me. I frowned but sat across from him. He looked me up and down. "A beautiful woman who is in the dangerous age group...why did they send you it's not safe" he asked me. I almost wanted to slap I calmed myself down.

"Hello sir I am Juvia Lockser and I am a water mage" I told him reaching out for a handshake. He sighed but reaches for my hand at the last second I turned my hand into water and he passed right through getting his hand wet. "And that's why I was sent because this man literally won't be able two touch me" he was silent for a few seconds before nodding to me.

"I've heard of you and I'm sorry for my rude comment it did say we were desperate and would take anyone who could solve our problem. But I most ask do you have a partner on the way or are you by yourself" he asked me leaning back in his chair.

"I came alone but I told them if I don't contact them in a few days to send back-up and assume the worst has happened to me." I told him without any emotion on his face. He stood up and shook my hand accepting me into the mission. I smiled and mentally prepared myself for the case.

**Time Skip because Imma lazy **

I had been in town a few days and had interviewed all of the victims and had a plan. I called Mira with the mayor's phone.

"Mira it's me and tonight I'm going to be doing a very risky plan but I know it will work. Anyway can you send someone down I might need help turning h over once He's captured." I tell her sitting on the mayor's desk. I picked up a photo of his son on the desk. I had met him yesterday he seemed like a nice fellow. He had a bit of crush on me but I told him my heart belonged to another. He had accepted it with a smile an hadn't let it bother him.

"Okay Juvia just be careful we are sending Gray down on the next train. Maybe you should wait til he arrives. I really don't want you to get raped Juvia." She told me worry obviously in her voice. The mayor turned his attention to me when I let out a gasp of shock.

"You're sending G-Gray I thought he would have gone off on a mission with his team by now. Plus don't worry Mira I'm a big strong girl I can handle myself." I turned flush red at the sound of his name. I felt so embarrassed for the way I had treated him a few days ago. He probably now because of how bitchy I was to my beloved.

"Nope he requested to be the one sent if you called back for reinforcements once he about your call. He's been worried sick he hasn't even stripped since you left I think you got to him Juvia" she said with that evil little match-making voice of hers.

"Oh...Well I guess I'll see him soon then but I'm not waited if I do he could strike and hurt another innocent girl Mira. Just tell Gray to hurry up I don't wanna let this guy get away" I tell her before hanging up I stretched up and walked to my costume.

"Gray Fullbuster is coming to help?" The mayor asked me. I simple nodded and turned to him. "Isn't he that very talented ice mage that strips alot" he asked once again. I nodded once again at his questions and walked to his desk. "So are you going to get ready for your plan" I once again nodded this time heading out of the room. I walked to the bathroom and pulled on my disguise it was one of Lucy outfits and tasteful make-up on my face. When I was finally was ready it was dark so I bid the mayor good bye and headed out in the night. I was ready to play my game of cat and mouse.

* * *

**Brief Gray POV**

I was worried sick about Juvia through I had arrived in town I knew she was doing a very risky plan. I had to trust that it would work or that I could save her in time. I walked the streets until I arrived at the mayor's office I entered to find the mayor and his secretary looking worried. "Um hello sir I'm Gray Fullbuster of fairy tail I'm here to help Juvia and your town" I told him.

"Well your guilds mate has a death wish this plan of hers is idiotic Cindy and I are worried sick about the girl. She went out there dressed very slutty. My son got worried about thirty minutes ago and went out to look for her" he told me holding his secretary. "She was such a sweet girl I guess we got a bit attached" he told me. I didn't reply but instead ran out of the office in search of Juvia. My worst fears came true when I scream pierce the night...JUVIA.

* * *

**Juvia Pov (Very Vivid if light in the stomach skip I'll tell you when it's safe again)**

I was walking down a dark ally when something suddenly slipped around my neck. I turned in a panic. There stood a dark figure of a man. I tried to attack but my magic wouldn't work. Just like the other girls I knew I was doomed. He jumped me and I let out a scream as loud as I could. But no matter my best effort I was pin in a few seconds. He began to cut away Lucy's clothing from my body. I sobbed against the gag he had stuffed in my mouth. Oh how I wished I had waited for Gray. I flinched when he grasp my breast in his dirty hands I let out a sob. I hated myself how could I let this happen to me. He cut apart my panties but left my skirt for some reason. I was crying my eyes out by the time his pants zipper was down. I closed my eyes and tried think only of Gray. He was about to take me when I heard a shout from the side.

**Okay it's safe just good old butt kicking from here**

"Let her go you ASSHOLE" I heard Gray shout. He jump away but didn't run. Grays was instantly by my side and sliping his shirt on my body. I watched as he turned to the guy. "I'm going to tear off your hands for touching her" he told him. I wrapped his shirt around me and ripped the magical necklace off and threw it.

"Gray be careful I think his magic is making magic cancelling charms in a flash that's how he always beats his victims no matter how strong they are." I tell him standing and holding my body directly behind his. He nods and clasps his hand in mine. "I think if we do the raid from here He won't be able to block it" I his ear he nods and pulls me next to him. We grip hands and once again take the pose and yell "unison raid".

It began to rain but the rain around him turned instantly to sharp ice cubes and attacked from all angles. He tried to defend himself but with both our combined magic power it did little help to try defence. He was taken down in a few minutes he was frozen except for his face. Gray walked over and yanked his mask off. I gasped in shock when I saw the mayor's son (A/N I know the plot twist sucks). I walked up to him and punched him as hard as I could. I started sobbing and calling him an asshole. I felt Gray pull me into his arms and just held me.

"I should have listened Gray I should have listened I'm not strong enough for this I'm strong enough to be by your side." He lifted my head up and gently kissed me on the lips. He then just held me close whispering sweet words.

"No Juvia I was wrong you are the strongest person I know. I should have offered to come with you. Because Juvia I love you and I was just so scared of losing you like I lost my master Ul" he whispers holding me close to him. I held him close and begged that this wasn't a dream.

"I have always loved you Gray you were the one you made me see the sun. I could never leave you because when you'll not around my world feel dark and cold once again. You will always be my one and only Gray" I whispered to him as I gentle kissed him.

After a few minutes we got the frozen rapist and carried it back to the mayor. I was hugged by Cindy and Mr. Hobbs(Mayor) when we returned. After a long discussion they called the magic council to pick the son up. Cindy made Gray and me a cup of hot chocolate and we told them about the event itself. Cindy began to sob and I pulled her close.

"We are so sorry for everything that befell you here Juvia I refuse to pay you anything double no arguments" he told me and gave 1,000,000 jewel I thanked him and temporary put it in my bag. After a long day we were back on the train. I forced Gray to take half and we soon arrived back at the guild.

"Gray before we go in I have to ask...What does this make us" I asked fearing the answer. He leaned down and kissed me hard. "This makes you mine and me yours forever Juvia because I love you" he whispered to me. I smiled and holding hands we entered the guild together.

* * *

**Well that's all folks haha I hope you all loved it cause I wrote it in a instant of inspiration I'm glad that's over because I'm tired as fuck and my emotions are all over the place**

**I'll see you all later**

**Later bitchez**

**AquaLunaBVB**


End file.
